


Saranghae Do Dwel Gayo

by KimChiHee



Category: Dae Guk Nam Ah | The Boss, Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karam adik angkat seorang Jung Yunho meminta Yunho untuk memperlakukannya layaknya Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaaaa~ Akhirnya bikin FF yang beneran juga
> 
> Okeh selamat membaca
> 
> FF ini adalah BoyXBoy karena saya adalah seorang Yunjae shipper
> 
> wkwkwkwkwk~

 

“Hyung, kau mau membantuku?” Tanya Karam takut-takut pada Yunho baru pulang sekolah.

 

“Bantu apa?” Tanya Yunho sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Karam yang sedang duduk bersila di atas karpet ruang TV.

 

 Karam adalah adik angkat Jung Yunho, dia hanya berjarak empat tahun dari Yunho. Orang tua Yunho mengadopsi Karam tiga tahun lalu dari panti asuhan atas permintaan Yunho sendiri sebab Yunho pernah meminta adik pada kedua orang tuanya tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa mengabulkannya keinginannya dikarenakan ibunya Yunho tidak mungkin memiliki anak lagi sebab ibunya Yunho menidap penyakit kanker rahim dan karenanya rahimnya harus diangkat.

 

Saat pertama kali Karam datang ke keluarga Jung, Yunho senang sekali karena dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa diajak bermain dan berbagi. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Yunho memilih Karam ketimbang anak-anak lain di panti asuhan tersebut. Alasannya adalah Yunho pernah menolong Karam saat Karam ingin diperkosa oleh tiga orang laki-laki tidak dikenal.

 

 _*Flashback*_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan sendirian di di bawah derasnya hujan di malam hari yang dingin. Dinginnya malam itu menusuk tubuh anak itu yang hanya ditutupi selembar baju tipis. Gigi anak itu bergemeletak menahan dingin malam itu bahkan kulit wajah sampai kulit badannya memucat dan bibirnya membiru. Dia lebih mirip mayat berjalan ditambah dengan badannya yang kurus kering._

 _“Bodohnya aku gak bawa uang cadangan! Panti kan masih jauh jaraknya.” Rutuk anak laki-laki itu pada dirinya sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Karam._

 _Saat Karam sampai pada sebuah gang yang sepi dan gelap, Karam melihat ada beberapa bayangan yang mengikutinya. Dengan perasaan takut dan kalut Karam mempercepat langkahnya berharap bayangan itu hanya halusinasinya saja._

 _Tapi semakin cepat Karam melangkah, semakin cepat pula bayangan itu mengikutinya dan tidak sampai sedetik sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Karam dan hendak membekap mulut Karam. Dan ternyata sebuah tangan lain memegang tangan kiri Karam dan langsung menariknya ke dinding. Dengan gerakan kasat mata bayangan hitam itu menghimpit tubuh Karam di dinding dan mayumpal mulutnya dengan kain._

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Karam berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bayangan itu seakan-akan mengunci pergerakan Karam. Karam terus meronta-ronta dan menangis, terlebih lagi saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mulai menggerayangi badannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Karam berusaha untuk menepisnya, namun semua usahanya gagal._

 _Sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, lampu jalanan yang tadinya tidak menyala saat itu tiba-tiba menyala walaupun hanya remang-remang.tapi mata besar Karam masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ada tiga orang yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya._

 _Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi tubuh Karam dijatuhkan ke tanah oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Karam merasakan nyeri yang menjalar di punggungnya setelah punggungnya menyentuh tanah dengan kasar. dua orang lainnya mengunci kedua tangan dan kaki Karam. Karam berontak sejadi-jadinya setelah bajunya dilepas paksa dan dirobek oleh mereka. Tapi sebuah tamparan yang keras berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Karam. Saat ini Karam benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya pasrah dan menangis._

 _Sementara itu di sebuah tempat dalam waktu yang sama seorang anak laki-laki berlari yang masih memakai kendogi* dan sebuah shinai* masih menggantung di pinggangnya serta tas ransel besar di pundaknya menembus hujan. Anak laki-laki itu berlari sambil membawa sebuah piala. Wajahnya terus dihiasi dengan senyuman. Senyum kemenangan. Walau cuaca saat itu sangat dingin dan juga basah kuyup tapi tidak melunturkan senyumannya yang dari tadi terus terkembang di wajahnya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho._

 _Yunho baru saja memenangi kejuaraan kendo tingkat SMA di sekolahnya. Karena ini kemenangan yang pertama bagi sekolahnya, teman-teman serta guru-gurunya mengadakan pesta kemenangan untuk Yunho yang tidak terasa menghabiskan waktu sampai jam 10 malam. Walau masih terbilang sore, tapi dengan suasana Seoul sekarang yang sedang diguyur hujan deras bisa dibilang jam 10 malam sudah seperti jam 12 malam._

 _Yunho berlari sekencang-kencangnya sebab ibunya sedari tadi ibunya sudah menelponinya. “Ne umma!!! Tunggu sedikt kenapa?!” Teriak Yunho sambil terus berlari._

 _Saat Yunho melewati sebuah gang sempit Yunho melihat ada beberapa orang yang bergerombol, seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu. Yunho yang memang pembawaannya mudah penasaran, dengan rasa penuh keyakinan diam-diam mendekati mereka. Yunho benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di sana. Seorang anak laki-laki setengah sadar sedang dikerjai oleh tiga orang laki-laki._

 _Jiwa heroik Yunho keluar. Dengan gerakan cepat dia meraih shinainya dan mengarahkannya ke orang-orang yang tengah asyik mengerjai tubuh seorang bocah laki-laki. Dengan kecepatan kilat Yunho berhasil menumbangkan mereka bertiga. Beruntungnya hujan sudah berhenti. Yunho buru-buru megeluarkan baju ganti miliknya yang tadi belum sempat dia pakai. Anak laki-laki itu hampir telanjang. Mungkin kalau Yunho tidak datang, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak itu._

 _Dengan hati-hati Yunho memakaikan bajunya ke anak itu. Yunho yang bingung mau dikemanakan anak itu akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membawa pulang anak itu kerumahnya._

 _*flashback end*_

“Hyung… Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.” Seru Karam tiba-tiba.

 

“Loh?! Kenapa? Jatuh cinta itu indah Saeng, hmmmm… apa jangan-jangan adikku tercinta ini sedang jatuh cinta?” Tanya Yunho to do point.

 

“Ani hyung.” Jawab Karam tersipu malu.

 

“Oke! Sepertinya dongsaengku ini sudah besar. Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan?” Tanya Yunho sambil menagmbil sebuah snack yang ada di tangan Karam. Yunho mendengarkan adiknya dengan serius

 

“Hyung, tolong jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku. Apakah kau menyayangiku?” Tanya Karam sambil menunduk.

 

“Ya ampun! Jadi pertanyaanmu hanya itu?!” Seru Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Karam. “Tentu saja aku menyayangimu! Aku sangat menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri.”

 

Mata Karam membulat sempurna. Ada sebersit kebahagiaan di hatinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. “Apakah jika ada dua pilihan, aku atau orang lain, kau akan memilihku?”

 

“Aku akan memilihmu! Adikku sayang!” Seru Yunho mantap.

 

Karam menatap kedua mata Yunho, mencari jawaban dan kepastian di dalamnya.

 

========================================================================

(Karam’s POV)

 

Aku tahu Yunho hyung. Kau tidak akan memilihku. Kau pasti akan memilih Jae hyung, teman sekolahmu kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu jalan dengan Jae hyung kan? Aku cemburu hyung! Aku cemburu! Aku ingin merebutmu darinya. Akan kupastikan kau akan berpisah dari Jae hyung!

 

 _*flashback*_

 _Tok…Tok…_

 _Suara pintu diketuk membahana di ruang tengah yang sedang ditempati Karam yang sedang bermain dengan kucing Persia peliharaannya. Awalnya Karam tidak peduli dengan suara ketukan itu, karena Karam yakin itu pasti hanya seorang sales keliling yang menjual dagangannya. Yunho tadi juga berpesan sebelum dia pergi latihan kendo bahwa Karam tidak boleh membukakan pintu bagi siapapun sebab hari ini kedua orang tua mereka pergi dan baru akan pulang minggu depan._

 _Tapi, bunyi pintu itu terus saja terdengar, dengan sangat terpaksa Karam membukakan pintu. “Ya siapa?” Tanya Karam saat pintu sudah benar-benar terbuka._

 _“Hai! Yunhonya ada?!” Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya._

 _Karam menatap anak laki-laki itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mirp dirinya. “Maaf. Hyung siapa?” Tanya Karam._

 _“Aku?!” Anak laki-laki itu menatap balik Karam dengan mata besar dan indahnya. Setelah beberapa lama anak laki-laki itu menatap Karam akhirnya ia buka suara. “Mirip sekali! Kau mirip denganku!” Seru anak laki-laki itu._

 _“Hah?!”_

 _Anak laki-laki itu merangkul bahu Karam dan mengajaknya masuk padahal Karam belum menyuruhnya masuk. Karam yang keheranan dengan tingkah anak laki-laki itu hanya menurut dan mengikutinya, tapi sebelumnya ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu._

 _Anak laki-laki itu lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Karam yang keheranan hanya berdiri di samping sofa menatap anak laki-laki itu yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan kucing persianya. Beberapa saat berlalu Karam masih saja diposisinya yang semula dan tidak bergeming. Melihat hal itu anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan Karam untuk menyuruhnya duduk._

 _“Ayo duduk!” Seru anak laki-laki itu. “Kau pasti adiknya Yunho ya? Yunho sering sekali bercerita tentang dirimu! Benar katanya kau benar-benar mirip denganku! Hanya…. Dagumu saja yang berbeda. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri deh.” Seru anak laki-laki itu sambil memeluk Karam._

 _Karam yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa mencoba melepaskan pelukan anak laki-laki itu. Setelah lepas Karam langsung menembak anak laki-laki itu dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di otaknya. “Hyung sebenarnya siapa?”_

 _“Aku?! Yunho tidak pernah bercerita ya? Aku calon kakak iparmu, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya! Kata Yunho dia mau merahasiakan hubungan kami sampai kami lulus SMA.”_

 _“Calon kakak ipar?!” Mata Karam terbelalak kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya ucapan dari anak laki-laki barusan._

 _“Ya! Oh iya aku belum perkenalkan diri kan? Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Dan sebentar lagi akan jadi Jung Jaejoong. Kau pasti Karam kan?” Kata Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Karam gemas. “Kau imut sekali ya!”_

 _Tidak beberapa lama pintu terbuka dan nampaklah Yunho yang sedang membawa perlengkapan kendonya. “Boo!” Seru Yunho yang kaget melihat kedatangan kekasihnya._

 _“Hai Yunnie!” Teriak Jaejoong. Dengan refleks Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memluknya. “Aku kangen sama kamu!” Seru Jaejoong manja._

 _“Boo~ kan kita baru ketemu di sekolah. Lagian kenapa kamu kesini sih boo?”_

 _“Emangnya gak boleh, kenalan sama calon adik ipar aku?! Lagian aku penasaran sama perkataan kamu kalau adikmu itu mirip aku, dan ternyata benar adikmu itu mirip aku! Dunia memang sempit yah.”_

 _Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih tercintanya dengan cepat dia menjatuhkan tas dan shinainya lalu dengan cepat pula Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan langsung malumat bibir plump milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang belum siap akhirnya menyerah juga dengan aksi Yunho. Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan membalas ciuman panas dari Yunho._

 _Karam yang melihat aksi pasangan Yunjae hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan hati yang panas. Karam benar-benar tidak rela Yunho melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Karam menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menampar wajah Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah._

 _Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berciuman Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dengan napas terngah-engah Jaejoong mengelap bibirnya yang dibasahi oleh saliva Yunho, begitupun Yunho. “Ya ampun Yunnie! Kita jadi ngajarin yang enggak-enggak sama Karam yang masih innocent ini!” Seru Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Jaejoong._

 _Yunho hanya meringis mengusap-usap dadanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Jaejoong. “Boo~ mian! Tadi aku hilang kontrol, habis bibirmu yang manis itu selalu menggoda imanku sih boo~” Cengir Yunho._

 _“Saeng, anggep kejadian tadi gak ada ya!” Seru Jaejoong sambil menginjak kaki Yunho._

 _“Au! Boo sakit!” Ringis Yunho._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _========================================================================_

(My POV)

“Kenapa bengong?” Tanya Yunho sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Karam.

 

“Yunho hyung! Kalau benar memang jatuh cinta itu memang indah, tunjukan padaku hyung! Tunjukan kalau jatuh cinta itu indah.” Seru Karam serius dan langsung menatap ke dalam mata Yunho.

 

“Hah?!”

 

“Perlakukan aku seperti hyung memperlakukan Jae hyung.”

 

“Kau bercanda saeng.” Cengir Yunho.

 

“Aku serius! Perlakukan aku seperti hyung memperlakukan Jae hyung, perlakukan aku selayaknya aku adalah kekasih hyung.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di chap satu ada salah ya......
> 
> mian yah... mata udah 4 masih aja ada yang lolos uji mutu dan kendali
> 
> mian *bow bareng heebum dan baengshin*

“Kau bercanda saeng, sudah yah sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu dan aku juga sudah gerah, kita lanjutkan nanti saja oke!” Yunho bergegas untuk bangkit tapi sebelum Yunho berhasil berdiri Karam menarik tangan Yunho dan alhasil Yunho yang saat itu tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang memadai jatuh menimpa Karam.

 

Saat ini wajah mereka hanya berjarak tiga senti hingga mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Mata Karam menatap mata elang milik Yunho dengan sendu dan dengan sedikit bibir yang terbuka. Entah keberanian dari mana atau mungkin memang ada setan yang menyusup ke kepala Karam, Karam mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho dan tanpa persetujuan dari Yunho Karam langsung melumat bibir Yunho. Yunho yang shock hanya diam saja, dia tidak tahu untuk berbuat apa seakan-akan otaknya kosong dan tidak mampu berpikir.

 

Setelah beberapa lama Karam melumat bibir Yunho, Yunho mendapatkan pikirannya kembali dan dengan gerakan cepat Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman yang hampir saja membuat Yunho kehilangan pikirannya untuk membalas ciuman panas Karam dan yang mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan. Yunho bangun dari atas badan Karam dengan napas terengah-engah diikuti dengan Karam.

 

*PLAKK*

 

Tanpa sadar Yunho menampar wajah Karam. Karam terkesiap dan langsung memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi baru saja ditampar oleh Yunho. Cairan bening perlahan mulai turun dari sudut mata besar Karam. Yunho benar-benar panik saat ini, dia tidak pernah mengira akan melakukan hal ini pada Karam, padahal dulu dia pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti adiknya ini walau Karam bukanlah adik kandung Yunho.

 

“Ka… Ka… Kau, maafkan hyung Karam, maafkan aku.” Seru Yunho gelagapan.

 

Karam bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Yunho yang merasa bersalah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja saat ini. Pikirannya kacau.

 

========================================================================

 

Di dalam kamar, Karam malah bersorak sorai gembira dalam hatinya karena rencana yang tadi tidak sengaja ia buat berjalan mulus. Karam duduk di sudut ranjangnya yang dekat dengan meja belajarnya, dari laci meja belajarnya ia mengambil selembar foto. Terlihat dua anak laki-laki di foto itu. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan Yunjae. Dengan gerakan perlahan Karam merobek foto itu hingga terbelah dua yang memperlihatkan gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong terpisah.

 

“Aku akan membuat kalian seperti ini.” Seringai di bibir Karam mengembang.

 

========================================================================

 

Hari demi hari hubungan Karam dan Yunho merenggang. Kedua orang tua mereka pun bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan kedua anak mereka. Sekarang Karam semakin menjauhi Yunho. Karam tidak lagi berangkat ke sekolah dengan Yunho, padahal sebelum adanya kejadian itu Karam selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh Yunho. Memang SMP Karam dan SMA tempat Yunho bersekolah berada di satu lingkungan, jadi baik siswa SMP maupun SMAnya bisa bebas bertemu, bahkan kantin dan perpustakaannya pun jadi satu.

 

Saat ini Karam sedang berada di perpustakaan di sekolahnya, dia sedang mencari-cari buku untuk bahan makalahnya, tapi saat dia akan menarik buku dari sebuah rak ada tangan yang terlebih dulu menarik buku itu. Karam menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu. Dan ternyata sipemilik tangan itu adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

 

“Oh calon adik ipar? Apa kabar?!” Seru Jaejoong ceria sambil mencubiti pipi Karam. “Kok, aku gak pernah liat kamu bareng Yunnie lagi sih? Kamu berantem yah?”

 

Karam menurunkan tangan mulus milik Jaejoong dari pipinya. “Aku baik-baik aja kok hyung.”

 

“Hyung!” Panggil sebuah suara.

 

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan sebuah contoh sampel dari uji cobanya. Karam memperhatikan anak itu dengn seksama, sepertinya dia pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Namun Karam tidak peduli soal itu.

 

“Hyung, aku pamit, aku mau pulang.” Seru Karam sambil membungkukan badannya.

 

“Eh! Jangan dulu! Kita makan siang aja dulu di kantin, bagaimana? Yunnie juga nanti ada di sana setelah latihan kendonya selesai. Ayo!” Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Karam dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik anak laki-laki tadi yang baru datang. “Kau juga ikut! Sekalian kan.”

 

Sesampainya di kantin. “Yunnie!” Panggil Jaejoong pada anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojok kantin yang masih memakai kendogi berawarna biru. Anak laki-laki itu membalas panggilan Jaejoong dengan sebuah lambaian.

 

Jaejoong langsung menarik kedua Karam dan anak laki-laki itu mendekati meja Yunho. “Yunnie! Kok kamu cepet sih?!” Seru Jaejoong sembari mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yunho. Sedangkan Karam dan anak laki-laki tadi duduk bersebelahan di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

 

“Aku kan sudah kelas tiga, jadi bolos dikit juga gak apa-apa, bilang aja mau belajar buat ujian.” Yunho memberikan jus yang tadi dipesannya untuk dirinya sendiri kepada Jaejoong. “Kau haus kan?”

 

Jaejoong menggeleng. “Aku gak mau minum dari situ!”

 

“Terus dari mana boo? Apa dari sini?” Yunho meminum jusnya seteguk setelah itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibir mereka sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak antara bibir mereka. Jaejoong awalnya menolak, namun kelamaan Jaejoong malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

 

Karam yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan sarkastik lalu memalingkan wajahnya agar dia tidak bisa melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya panas. Tapi tiba-tiba dua buah tangan menutupi matanya. Dan ternyata tangan itu adalah milik anak laki-laki tadi yang juga ditarik Jaejoong dari perpustakaan. Karam mencoba melepaskan tangan anak itu.

 

“Sudah, kau diam saja!” Seru anak laki-laki itu.

 

Setelah beberapa saat adegan yang harusnya dilihat oleh anak umur 17 ke atas itu akhirnya selesai, karena Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman Yunho sebab pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis.

 

“Yunho! Kita kan jadi dilihat mereka! Mereka kan masih kelas 2 SMP! Belum pantas melihat adegan tadi.” Seru Jaejoong sambil mencubit perut Yunho.

 

“Maaf boo~” Ringis Yunho. “Kamunya juga sih yang mancing!” Seru Yunho sambil memajukan bibirnya.

 

Anak laki-laki tadi akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari atas mata Karam. Karam menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan pandangan dingin.

 

“Karam?!” Tanya Yunho. Ternyata Yunho baru menyadari kehadiran Karam. Karam hanya membalas pertanyaan Karam dengan senyuman. Senyuman pahit.

 

“Iya! Tadi aku ketemu Karam di perpus, ya udah sekalian aja aku bawa kesini! Kamu kenapa sih Yun, lagi berantem sama Karam? Awas ya, kalo kamu apa-apain Karam!” Ancam Jaejoong.

 

“Gak, kok boo~. Tanya aja Karam. Iya kan Karam?” Tanya Yunho pada Karam.

 

“Kami gak apa-apa.” Sahut Karam dingin.

 

“Okeh, baguslah. Oh iya, kalian belum kenalkan? Dia itu Mika. Dia itu kelas tiga sekarang, tapi dia masih seumuran sama kamu! Malah lebih tua kamu deh setahun. Dia murid terpandai di sekolahan ini. Kau belum tahu kan?” Cerocos Jaejoong. Karam hanya mengangguk.

 

“Mika!” Mika mengulurkan tangannya pada Karam. Karam membalasnya. “Karam.”

 

“Kalian mau pesan apa?” Tanya Jaejoong.

 

“Tidak terima kasih Jae hyung, kami mauy pergi dulu.” Seru Mika sambil membungkuk, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Karam untuk menjauhi dua pasangan serasi itu.

 

“Loh?! Mau kemana?” Tanya Jaejoong pada dua orang dongsaengnya yang sudah menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

 

Yunho menarik napas panjang. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya mendadak khawatir, karena tidak biasanya Yunho menarik napas panjang dengan tidak bergairah seperti itu. “Kenapa?” Tanya Jaejoong.

 

“Gak apa-apa, kau benar. Aku sedang marahan sama Karam. Atau lebih tepatnya Karam sedang marah padaku.” Jawab Yunho.

 

“Kenapa? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku.”

$$$

 

 

Sementara itu Mika membawa Karam ke sebuah taman di belakang sekolah tak jauh dari kantin. “Kamu lupa ya?”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Kamu lupa sama ini?” Mika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari kulit bekas potongan sebuah tas kulit berliontin tutup botol.

 

Karam mengerenyitkan dahinya, mencoba menigat-ingat. “Aku gak lupa apapun.” Seru Karam.

 

$$$

 

 

“Jadi seperti itu?” Jerit Jaejoong tidak percaya.sambil menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya

 

“Apa kau mengijinkannya?” Tanya Yunho ragu.

 

“Aku bisa mengerti dirinya yang tengah labil, ditambah dengan latar keluarganya yang membuangnya, apalagi dia juga tinggal di panti asuhan kan? Dari apa yang pernah kubaca, setiap anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan walau mempunyai banyak teman tapi tetap saja dia kesepian.” Jelas Jaejoong.

 

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat sayang sama Karam. Tapi sayangku di sini hanya sebagai adik boo~”

 

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. “Aku mengijinkannya.”

 

“Hah?! Kau tidak cemburu?” Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

 

“Aku sangat cemburu JUNG YUNHO!” Seru Jaejoong yang diberi penekanan pada kata ‘Jung Yunho’. “Tapi, kau lupa ya? Seminggu lagi ultahnya Karam. Aku mau buat kejutan di ultahnya dan perlakuanmu yang diminta Karam akan berakhir pada hari itu.”

 

“Kau serius?”

 

“Aku sangat serius. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.” Seru Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Jaejoong. “Tapi ada syaratnya.”

 

“Apa syaratnya?”

 

“Kau jangan macam-macam padanya! Kalau kau apa-apain dia dan sampai lepas kendali akan kucincang kau!” Ancam Jaejoong.

.

 

.

.

.

.

.TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan kaget kalo di sini banyak Typo yang berserakan
> 
> hahahahaha~ soalnya udah mata empat tetep aja kelewat T^T

“Kau mau buat apa Jung Jaejoong?” Tanya Yunho.

 

“Yak! Jangan ganti-ganti namaku! Sejak kapan nama keluargaku berubah?” Seru Jaejoong sengit.

 

“Jadi kau tidak mau kalau nama keluargamu berubah? Artinya kau tidak mau menikah denganku dong. Kim Jaejoong?” Goda Yunho.

 

“Ihhhh~ Yunho!” Seru Jaejoong kesal sambil mencubit pinggang Yunho.

 

$$$

 

“Pot bunga. Kau juga lupa tentang itu?” Tanya Mika pada Karam.

 

“Pot bunga?” Tanya Karam balik.

========================================================================

 _*Flashback*_

 _Karam kecil berlarian di antara bunga-bunga dan tanaman perdu yang tumbuh liar di belakang panti asuhan tempat dia tinggal. Di taman belakang itu terhubung langsung dengan halaman belakang sebuah rumah besar dengan penghuni seorang sepasang kakek dan nenek. Semua anak panti asuhan takut terhadap mereka karena ada sebuah cerita tentang kakek dan nenek itu kalau mereka adalah pemakan anak kecil. Tapi tidak dengan Karam. Karam sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cerita itu._

 _Karam yang penasaran mulai memasuki halaman belakang rumah itu. Dengan hati-hati Karam berjalan agar tidak merusak satu pun tanaman yang ada di halaman itu. Bahkan Karam berusaha untuk tidak menginjak rumput – rumput yang sengaja di tanam oleh pasangan kakek dan nenek itu. Satu-satunya jalan yang ada hanya deretan batu-batu kali yang disusun sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk jalan setapak._

 _Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Karam bisa juga sampai di depan pintu belakang rumah besar itu. “Pintunya besal.” Seru Karam cadel._

 _Pintu itu memang kelihatannya besar bagi Karam yang notabenenya hanya anak umur lima tahun dengan tinggi badan tidak sampai satu meter, malah sangat kurang. Karam melihat-lihat teras belakang rumah itu, menyusuri dan memeperhatikan benda-benda apa saja yang ada di sana._

 _Di sana banyak sekali terdapat tanaman – tanaman hias yang ditanam di pot-pot bunga dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menurut Karam menyerupai tubuh ular. Karam menyenderkah tubuh mungilnya di sebuah pot tanaman besar yang ditaruh di sebuah rak yang tidak terlalu tinggi._

 _Tanpa Karam sadari ada bola yang terbang dan tepat mengenai kepala Karam. Alhasil, Karam jatuh terhuyung dan ikut mendorong pot tanaman itu. Dan…._

 _#PRANGG_

 _Pot bunga itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan. Karam benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Sambil memegangi kepalanya Karam mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi sebelum sempat dia berdiri Karam jatuh tersungkur kembali akibat dari teriakan keras yang keluar dari mulut seorang kakek tua yang sambil membawa sapu lidi besar._

 _“SIAPA YANG MENGHANCURKAN TANAMAN KESAYANGANKU?!” Teriak kakek itu. “Kau ya?!” Tunjuk kakek itu pada Karam yang terduduk dan hampir menangis._

 _“Kim Ahjucci! Aku yang memecahkannya!” Teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari kejauhan. Anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri Karam._

 _“Aku yang memecahkannya Kim Ahjucci! Bukan dia. Mianhaemnida.” Seru anak itu sambil membungkuk._

 _“oh, tuan muda yang memcahkannya, saya kira anak bandel itu.” Tunjuk kakek menyeramkan itu._

 _Karam yang ketakutan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air mata mulai membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Karam. “Perlkenalkan aku Mika! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?”_

 _Karam menatap Mika dengan mata yang masih dibanjiri air mata. Setelah beberapa lama Karam kecil menatap Mika, tangan mungilnya terulur menyambut tangan Mika. Senyuman  lebar khas anak kecil tersungging di bibir mungil Mika, dengan sergap Mika membantu Karam berdiri dan mengajaknya masuk ke rumah besar itu yang ternyata rumah itu adalah rumah peninggalan kakek dan nenek Mika. Dan sepasang kakek dan nenek tua yang selama ini meninggali rumah itu adalah pembantu mereka._

 _*End of flashback*_

=====================================================================

 

“Sudah ingat? Ini kalung yang kau buatkan untukku saat ada pelajaran prakarya di panti asuhamu iya kan?” Tanya Mika.

 

“Oh, jadi kau anak kecil menyebalkan yang membuat kepalaku benjol selama seminggu?” Tanya Karam sarkastik.

 

“Ya, maafkan aku! Aku gak sengaja waktu itu. Tapi untungnya semenjak kejadian itu kita jadi dekatkan? Kita bagai perangko dan amplop. Kau selalu menempel padaku kan?” Cengir Mika.

 

“Oh ya?! Bukankah kau yang selalu menempel-nempel padaku? Aku sebal selalu diikuti olehmu!” Seru Karam sinis.

 

“Benarkah begitu? Bukannya justru kau malah senang jika aku tempel?” Mika membalik keadaan. “Kau kan dulu kesepian, tidak punya teman, selalu bermain sendiri,  semenjak kehadiranku kau jadi anak periang kan? Itu yang kudengar dari mulut ibu panti asuhanmu.”

 

“Jangan ungkit masa lalu!” Karam membuang mukanya agar Mika tidak bisa melihat betapa merahnya mukanya saat ini karena menahan malu.

 

“Jangan buang wajahmu! Kau masih sama seperti dulu, gampang sekali malu dan gampang sekali wajahmu menjadi merah.” Seru Mika sambil mendekati Karam lalu menangkup pipi chubby Karam dan memalingkan wajah Karam ke depan agar ia bisa menatapnya.

 

“Lepaskan tanganmu!” Titah Karam. “Lalu kenapa kau pergi?”

 

“Aku pergi mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku.” Jawab  Mika santai.

 

Karam menatap mata Mika dingin. Mika balas menatapnya. “Dari mana kau tahu aku ini Karam teman masa kecilmu?” Tanya Karam

 

“Aku pintar Karam, jangan lupakan itu.”

 

Karam mendengus. “Sombong sekali kau.”

 

“Buktinya aku sudah kelas tiga, padahal umurku satu tahun di bawahmu, iya kan? Walaupun aku pindah, aku masih bisa memantaumu Karam. Dan aku senang sekali kau akhirnya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Tuhan menjawab do’aku.” Terang Mika panjang dan lebar.

 

“Sifat sombongmu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu.” Lagi-lagi Karam mendengus.

 

“Kau suka pada kakak angkatmu kan?” Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Mika menanyakan hal yang sukses membuat wajah Karam memerah sempurna. “Jangan mengelak! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari kelakuanmu dan wajahmu yang semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.”

 

“Dari mana kau tahu?” Karam mencoba menutupi perasaan malunya.

 

“Sudah berapa lama sih kau sekolah di sini?” Tanya Mika enteng.

 

“Enam bulan.” Jawab Karam malas.

 

“Enam bulan waktu yang cukup kan untuk mengenal ketua osismu sendiri? Oh aku tahu,” Mika menepuk jidatnya sendiri. “Aku tahu, semua yang ada dipikarnmu itu yang ada hanyalah Senior Yunho kan?”

 

“Kau terlalu banyak bicara.” Seru Karam dingin. Sedingin es di kutub utara.

 

“Aku sering mengawasimu Karam, aku punya kuasa untuk mengawasi siapa saja yang ada di SMP ini. Dilihat dari sikapmu, cara menatapmu, dan cara berbicaramu terhadap senior Yunho itu berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, ya walaupun memang senior Yunho itu idola para siswa maupun siswi bahkan para guru, tapi aku yakin orang yang baru mengenalmu saja tahu bahwa kau menyimpan rasa suka padanya.” Mika melipat tangannya di dada.

 

“Sudah bicaranya? Aku mau pulang.” Karam hendak pergi meninggalkan Mika, tapi dengan cepat Mika menahan tangan Karam.

 

“Sebenarnya apa arti senior Yunho bagimu?” Tanya Mika.

 

Karam memutar tubuhnya. “Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Yunho hyung adalah segalanya bagiku.”

 

“Segalanya eh? Bukannya kau sudah punya segalanya setelah menjadi anak angkat keluarga Jung?” Tanya Mika. Seringai terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

 

“Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa dengamu hah?!” Hardik Karam. Karam mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mika.

 

Mika akhirnya melepaskan tangan Karam. “Mereka baru saja jadian dua bulan yang lalu. Menurutku mereka pasangan yang cocok. Tapi mereka sudah seperti pasangan dari dulu. Hanya saja mereka baru meresmikannya pada dunia dua bulan yang lalu.” Mika memandang Karam sinis.

 

Karam tidak menggubris perkataan Mika. Dia terus berjalan meninggalkan Mika. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia memutar tubuhnya. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurencanakan?” Setelah berbicara seperti itu Karam kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Malah kali ini Karam melangkah dengan setengah berlari.

 

“Jangan rusak hubungan mereka!” Teriak Mika.

 

Karam yang mendengarnya terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Mika, tapi Karam mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke belakang. Melihat hal itu Mika hanya tersenyum sinis. “Jangan rusak hubungan mereka Karam.” Seru Mika yang lebih mirip berseru pada diri sendiri.

 

“Jangan mengharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti Karam. Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu Karam. Kau bahkan bisa bertindak gila untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Itu sudah tabiatmu.” Lirih Mika.

 

$$$

 

Sementara itu di kantin Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. “Yun~” Panggil Jaejoong.

 

“Apa jagi?” Jawab Yunho sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

 

“Ulang tahunnya Karam bulan depankan?” Tanya Jaejoong.

 

Yunho mengangguk. “Kau benar-benar menyetujui perkataan Karam? Sebulan itu waktu yang lama Boo~” Seru Yunho sambil melap mulutnya yang tercecer es krim.

 

“Aku tahu! Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Kau menemukan, eh maksudku di mana pertama kali bertemu Karam?” Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

 

“Perasaan aku sudah pernah cerita ya? Aku bertemu Karam 6 bulan yang lalu saat aku baru pulang kejuaraan kendo di sini kan? Aku bertemunya di jalan sempit tidak jauh dari sini. Kau tahu kan?”

 

“Iya aku tahu. Tapi seingatku tidak ada panti asuhan di kota ini dan kau bilang panti asuhan Karam terletak di kota sebelah kan? Kenapa malam-malam Karam bisa berkeliaran seperti itu? Apa tidak aneh?” Tanya Jaejoong.

 

“Tidak tahu! Mungkin dia tersesat.” Jawab Yunho sambil memasukan es krim terakhir ke mulutnya.

 

“Apa dia punya keluarga lain?”

 

“Setahuku sih tidak.”

 

“Oh begitu.” Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk.

 

“Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau pulang naik apa? Bus?”

 

“Jangan! Jangan naik bus!” Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho. “Kau tahu kan aku phobia naik mobil apapun dan jenis apapun.”

 

“Apa sih yang kau takutkan saat naik mobil atau semacamnya?”

 

“Sebenarnya bukan mobilnya yang aku takutkan, tapi aku sudah pernah cerita padamu kan kalau aku pernah kecelakaan saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Dan bayangan kecelakaan itu masih terus terbayang jika aku naik mobil.” Terang Jaejoong.

 

“Ya aku tahu, jadi selama ini kau menahan rasa takutmu?” Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

 

“Kenapa kau tidak berbagi rasa takutmu padaku?”

 

“Kan kita baru jadian 2 bulan lalu Yun~” Jaejoong merajuk.

 

“Aku suka melihat seorang Jung Jaejoong merajuk.” Goda Yunho.

 

“Jangan menggodaku Jung Yunho!” Teriak Jaejoong. Yang diteriaki hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalo banyak typo mohon ampuni sayaaaa T^T

Dengan perasaan kesal Karam pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di depan pintu Karam mengecek keadaan rumah. Kosong. Berarti Yunho belum pulang. Karam membuka pintu dengan malas dan dengan langkah gontai Karam masuk ke rumah, setelahnya ia melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas sofa, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

 

Karam menarik napas panjang. Pertanyaan Mika masih terus terngiang di telinganya. “Apa arti Yunho hyung bagiku?” Lirih Karam.

 

Karam masih ingat benar saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di rumah keluarga Jung. Keluarga Jung amat sangat baik terhadapnya. Dia dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya itu terlebih lagi Yunho. Yunho tidak pernah lagi keluyuran, semenjak kedatangan Karam Yunho lebih betah di rumah. Yunho selalu mengajak Karam bermain, entah itu mian PS atau hanya sekedar bermain kartu.

 

Orang tua angkatnya pun selalu membuat kejutan untuknya. Tiap minggu atapun hari libur, mereka berdua pasti mengajak Karam dan juga Yunho untuk pergi berlibur bersama. Tidak ada yang dibedakan antara Yunho dan dirinya. Begitupun saat membeli sesuatu, orang tua mereka tidak pernah mebeda-bedakan antara dirinya dengan Yunho.

 

“Yunho hyung telah menyelamatkan aku.” Lirih Karam. “Dan tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Aku bingung, kenapa wajahku mirip sekali dengan wajahnya. Dan itu makin membuatku makin membenci dirinya”

 

Karam melihat sekilas kea rah dinding, tepatnya kea rah jam dinding. Pukul tiga siang, seharusnya Ibunya ada di rumah, tapi hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan ayahnya ditugaskan keluar kota, jadi ibunya juga harus ikut untuk mengurusi ayahnya –yang lumayan manja- itu.

 

Karam beranjak dari sofa untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga Yunho. Karam yakin kakaknya itu pasti akan pulang sore kalau sudah bersama dengan Jaejoong. Memang semenjak ada Karam, ibunya meminta Karam untuk mengurus Yunho, terutama dalam hal makan karena Yunho memiliki sakit maag yang parah.

 

===========================================================================

Hari sudah mulai senja. Akhirnya Yunho harus mengantar Jaejoong dengan berjalan kaki akibat phobia yang diderita Jaejoong. Padahal rumah Jaejoong dan sekolah lumayan  jauh. “Lumayan, walau capek kan dapet hadiah. Nyolong dikit juga gak apa-apa.” Cengir Yunho.

 

==========================================================================

 _*Flashback*_

 _“Yun~ maaf  yah, kamu jadi jalan bareng aku.” Seru Jaejoong sedih._

 _“Gak apa-apa jagi.” Seru Yunho sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. “Tapi harus ada syaratnya.”_

 _“Apa syaratnya jagi?” Tanya Jaejoong penasaran._

 _“Nah sudah sampai!” Seru Yunho, seringaian tersungging di bibirnya pertanda Jaejoong dalam bahaya._

 _“Yun~ aku takut deh liat seringaianmu itu.” Jaejoong mundur perlahan saat Yunho mulai mendekat. “Jae~” Panggil Yunho._

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan langsung melumat habis bibir merah dan menggoda milik Jaejoong. Lama Yunho melakukan itu sampai-sampai kaki Jaejoong lemas bahkan untuk menopang badan sendiri dia kesusahan._

 _Jaejoong akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut seorang Jung Yunho. “Yunho!” Teriak Jaejoong._

 _“Mian boo~ itu kan anggap aja jadi bayaran aku nganterin kamu.” Cengir Yunho._

 _“Jadi kamu gak mau anterin aku kalau aku gak kasih kamu ciuman?!” Jaejoong berkata dengan nada sinis. “Ya udah besok-besok gak dianter kamu juga gak apa-apa, oh iya sekalian aja kamu gak usah ngeliat aku selamanya!” Seru Jaejoong._

 _“Jangan gitu dong boo~” Rajuk Yunho._

 _“Ih~ kamu mah gampang diboongin!” Jaejoong lalu mencubit perut Yunho. “Yun~ mengenai Karam, aku setuju. Sebelum aku menyiapkan kejutan ultah untuknya bulan depan, turutin aja maunya dia, tapi ingat! Awas kamu kelepasan! Kalau sama aku sih gak apa-apa.” Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar ucapannya sendiri, secara refleks Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri apalagi setelah melihat seringaian iblis dari Yunho._

 _“Jadi sama kamu boleh dong boo kalau lepas kendali?” Goda Yunho._

 _“Yunho! Udah cepat pulang sana!” Jaejoong buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya._

 _*flashback end*_

==========================================================================

 

Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian barusan. Tapi air wajahnya berubah saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Tercium bau masakan yang sangat sedap yang mengundang cacing-cacing di perut Yunho berdemo minta haknya. Tanpa kesadaran Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

 

#KRUCUKK

 

Saking kerasnya bunyi perut Yunho, Karam yang tadinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho terkesiap, tanpa sengaja  jarinya teriris pisau saat ia sedang mengiris bawang.

 

“Aw~” Rintih Karam.

 

Yunho yang melihat itu dengan sigap meraih jari telunjuk Karam yang berdarah dan langsung mengisapnya. Karam yang melihat itu hanya bisa memelototkan matanya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dadanya berdegup sangat cepat. Dia yakin sekali saat ini wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

 

“Hyung~” Panggil Karam tergagap.

 

Yunho menyudahi kegiatannya dan tersenyum ke arah Karam. Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus pipi Karam. Bisa dirasakan saat ini jantung Karam ingin melompat keluar dari sarangnya. Yunho yang melihat kegugupan di diri Karam hanya tersenyum. Karam yang tersadar langsung melepaskan tangan Yunho dari wajahnya.

 

“Hyung, makan malam sudah siap. Hyung cuci tangan dulu.” Titah Karam sambil membereskan hasil pekerjaannya.

 

“Boleh kubantu?” Tanya Yunho lembut.

 

“Tidak usah.” Jawab Karam dingin.

 

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. Ia meletakan tasnya di salah satu kursi dan beranjak menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. Yunho terus memandangi Karam yang sedang menata meja makan, setelah selesai Karam melepas celemek yang dipakainya.

 

“Hyung makanlah. Kalau sudah selesai taruh saja piringnya di sana. Nanti aku yang cuci.” Setelah berbicara seperti itu Karam berniat untuk masuk kamarnya.

 

Yunho yang melihat itu buru-buru menghentikan Karam. Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang Karam dari belakang dan disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu kiri Karam. Bisa dirasakan oleh Karam nafas Yunho yang berhembus di tengkuknya. Karam hanya bisa diam membatu.

 

“Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, adikku yang manis?” Bisik Yunho di telingan Karam. Karam tidak bergeming, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 

“Mengenai perkataanmu tempo hari.” Lanjut Yunho.

 

“Lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda waktu itu.” Akhirnya Karam buka suara walau masih ada nada kegugupan di dalamnya. “Dan- untuk ciuman waktu itu aku minta maaf.”

 

“Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta kok.”

 

“Hah?!” Karam memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat Yunho. Melihat kesempatan itu Yunho langsung meraih dagu Karam dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Karam.

 

Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Karam, Yunho masih ingat benar ancaman Jaejoong agar ia tidak lepas kendali. Yunho mulai menutup matanya begitupun Karam, Karam yang awalnya terbelalak kaget juga ikut menutup matanya.

 

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Karam begitu juga dengan pelukannya. Yunho memutar tubuh Karam agar ia bisa menatap wajah Karam dengan jelas. “Dengarkan aku adikku sayang. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, jika memang kau ingin aku membuktikan jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, aku akan menunjukannya kepadamu. Oke!”

 

“Hyung, kau serius?” Tanya Karam penasaran.

 

Yunho mengangguk mantap. “Iya! Aku sangat serius.” Seru Yunho sambil mengelus sayang pipi Karam.

 

“Apa Jae hyung tidak marah?”

 

“Dia tidak akan marah, dia sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri kok.” Yunho meyakinkan.

 

“Kau mau aku ajarkan dari mana tentang cinta itu, hm?

 

“Hyung, habiskan dulu makananmu hyung, keburu dingin.”

 

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Karam akhirnya ikut duduk menemani Yunho. Karam mengambilkan nasi dan sayuran serta lauk-pauk ke piring Yunho. Yunho sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah mendapatkan piringya Yunho mulai menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.. Karam hanya memandangi Yunho tanpa ekspresi.

 

Yunho yang tersadar sedang dipandangi menaruh sendoknya ke atas piring. “Aku sudah selesai.”

 

“Hyung kan baru saja makan, kenapa sudah selesai? Aku gak mau hyung sakit. Jadi habiskan makananmu.”

 

“Seleraku hilang jika kau memandangiku seperti itu adikku sayang.”

 

“Kalau begitu aku ke kamar saja.”

 

“Aniya~” Yunho merangkul pundak Karam. “Apa kita bisa bicara? Berdua?” Tanya Yunho.

 

Karam mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Karam lalu mengajaknya untuk pindah ke ruang keluarga. Karam duduk di sofa depan TV sementara Yunho memilih untuk duduk di bawah tepat di depan Karam yang sedang duduk di sofa. Yunho menyandarkan punggungya di sofa di antara kedua kaki Karam, selain itu Yunho juga menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha kiri Karam.

 

“Aku mau Tanya sesuatu tentangmu Karam.”

 

“Tanya apa hyung? Hyung tinggal bicara saja.”

 

“Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya! Kenapa kau berada jauh dari panti asuhanmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu?” Tanya Yunho sambil menengadahkan wajahnya.

 

“Aku….”

 

===========================================================================

 

“Jaejoong~ah” Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang terdapat tulisan ‘MY SECRET ISLAND’. “Jaejoong~ah!” Panggilnya lagi.

 

#CEKLEK

 

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan wajah kusut sehabis bangun tidur. Jaejoong menguap sejadinya dan mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih setengah Jaejoong membungkuk di depan wanita itu.

 

“Hai Nyonya Kim.” Seru Jaejoong malas.

 

“Apa kau sudah makan Jae?” Tanya Nyonya Kim lembut.

 

“Aku tidak bernafsu.”

 

“Tapi kau harus makan, kau tidak mau kan umma dan appamu sedih di alam sana?” Seru Nyonya Kim.

 

“Aku tahu Nyonya Kim, untuk kali ini saja aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama dengan anda.” Seru Jaejoong, setelahnya ia membungkuk dan berniat untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun niatnya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

 

“Mika?” Seru Jaejoong.

 

“Hyung harus makan. Nyonya Kim kan sudah memasak untuk hyung. Ayolah hyung~” Bujuk Mika.

 

“Okelah, kalau kamu yang meminta apa boleh buat.” Dengan malas Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan ditemani oleh Mika dan Nyonya Kim Jaejoong menuju meja makan.

 

Jaejoong duduk di ujung meja sedangkan Mika duduk di sebelah kanannya dan Nyonya Kim segera menyiapkan piring untuk Mika dan Jaejoong.

 

“Hyung, besok hari ulang tahun appa hyung kan? Besok mau pergi ke pemakaman? Kalau iya bagaimana kalau aku yang antar?” Tawar Mika.

 

“Tidak usah aku tidak mau pergi bulan depan aja saat peringatan hari kematian appa dan umma. Kau memang sepupu yang baik” Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mika.

 

“Hyung, maafkan aku. Karena ingin melihat aku dan keluargaku hyung jadi kehilangan kedua orang tua hyung.” Seru Mika sedih.

 

“Hei! Kemana sifat logismu? Itu sudah takdir Mika. Sudahlah~ aku sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur saja.”

===========================================================================

 

“Sebenarnya, kata ibu pantiku kemungkinan aku masih mempunyai keluarga. Dan aku pergi malam itu untuk mencari keluargaku.” Jawab Karam.

 

“Begitukah?” Yunho mengangguk-angguk. “Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur di kamarku? Selama ini kau tidak pernah tidur denganku kan?”

 

“Sudah kok! Waktu kita piknik dengan ayah dan ibukan?”

 

“Itu berbeda! Aku ingin lebih mengenal adikku yang tercinta ini. Bagaimana?” Yunho bangkit dan langsung menggenggam tangan Karam untuk mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

 

“Hyung! Makanannya belum dibereskan kan?!” Seru Karam namun Yunho tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus saja menarik Karam ke kamarnya.

 

===========================================================================

 

“Hyung sudah mau tidur? Masih sore kok hyung?” Seru Mika. “Bagaimana kalau kita main dulu?” Seru Mika sambil menunjukan dua buah kaset game.

 

“Aku lagi malas melakukan apapun Mika. Aku mau langsung tidur saja.” Seru Jaejoong malas. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

 

“Hyung.” Panggil Mika.

 

“Ya?” Jaejoong menhentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya agar ia bisa melihat Mika yang ada di bawahnya.

 

“Berhati-hatilah hyung!” Seru Mika.

 

“Hati-hati?” Dahi Jaejoong mengerenyit. “Aku selalu hati-hati kok kalau naik tangga, kau ini ada-ada saja.” Ucap Jaejoong asal. Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda.

 

Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini, ia membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang besar miliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi bermacam-macam bentuk tempelan, mulai dari binatang, tanaman, dan lain-lain. Jaejoong memang sengaja menempeli langit-langit kamarnya dengan tempelan agar ia tidak bosan saat membuka matanya pertama kali.

 

Bosan hanya tiduran, Jaejoong bangkit duduk, ia menyilakan kakinya dan menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Jaejoong mendesah berat. “Umma~” Lirih Jaejoong. “Jae kangen.”

 

Tangan mulus Jaejoong bergerak meraih sebuah pigura yang tergeletak di sebuah meja hias di samping tempat tidurnya. Tampaklah sepasang suami istri dan bersama kedua putra mereka, anak mereka yang paling besar digendong oleh sang suami sedangkan anak yang paling kecil digendong oleh sang istri.

 

Dengan sangat pelan Jaejoong mengusap pigura foto itu. “Umma, appa Jae  kangen,”

 

Tak terasa air mata mulai menitik dari mata indah Jaejoong. “Iya umma aku juga kanegn sama Jaekyu.”

 

===========================================================================

 

Mika memandang layar komputer yang ada di depan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah pigura yang tergeletak di depannya. “Kau kangen sama anak ini ya Jae hyung? Aku akan mempertemukan kalian. Tapi dengan situasi yang sama sekali tidak kalian duga sebelumnya.” Seringai terkembang di wajah Mika.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di Chap 5 ini terdiri dari beberapa Sub chap
> 
> ini belum saya edit loh, jadi mohon ampuni saya T^T kalo banyak typo

Mika meraih secangkir coklat panas yang teronggok di depannya. Habis. Mika mendengus kesal lalu meletakan pigura yang tadi dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula. “Jae hyung! Kau tahu! Jadi penjagamu adalah pekerjaan yang melelahkan.” Mika meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, bertumpu dengan tangannya sendiri.

 

Memang semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya Jaejoong, Nyonya Kim –yang notabenenya adalah abdi setia keluarga Kim- lah yang mengasuh Jaejoong. Namun, nyonya Kim yang sudah mulai menua menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Mika, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jaejoong. Awalnya Mika menolak, namun berkat paksaan kedua orang tua Mika yang saat ini berada dan tinggal di luar negri sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan Mika terpaksa menurut.

 

Selain menderita phobia naik kendaraan akut, ternyata Jaejoong memiliki penyakit bawaan dari lahir, yaitu Systemic Lupus Erythematosus atau yang sering disebut Lupus. Jaejoong sering merasa kesakitan dan itu sering terjadi saat malam tiba. Maka tidak aneh Mika berinisiatif untuk memasang cctv di kamar Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

 

“Yah~ tidurlah Jae hyung, ini sudah malam. Aku juga sudah ngantuk.” Seru Mika sambil mematikan layar komputer di depannya.

 

===========================================================================

 

Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur berseprai biru muda miliknya, diikuti Karam. Yunho menepuk-nepuk bantal lalu menyerahkan bantal itu kepada Karam yang duduk di sampingnya. Yunho baru akan merebahkan tubuhnya saat Karam buka suara.

 

“Hyung, gak mandi?” Tanya Karam.

 

“Males, atau mau kamu yang mandiin?” Tanya Yunho cuek.

 

Satu pertanyaan Yunho sukses membuat wajah Karam memerah. Karam menunduk malu. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gelid an mulai menatapnya. Lama sekali Yunho menatap Karam. Karam yang ditatap seperti itu makin salah tingkah.

 

Karam akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik kearah jam digital yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Yunho. Pukul 7 malam. “Hyung, ini sudah malam kalau mandi di saat seperti ini bisa bikin sakit, bagaiman kalau aku siapkan air panas dulu.” Karam beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Yunho.

 

Melihat kepergian Karam Yunho tertawa geli melihat muka malu-malu milik Karam. “Lucu sekali.” Batin Yunho. “Dia mirip Jae deh kalo lagi malu-malu.”

 

Karam keluar kamar mandi dengan baju yang setengah basah. “Hyung, air panasnya sudah siap. Aku kekamar mandi dulu mau ganti baju.”

 

Yunho mengangguk. Dengan bersenandung kecil Yunho masuk kamar mandi. Melihat Yunho yang sudah masuk kamar mandi Karam berniat untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama.

 

Karam masuk kamarnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Karam menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. Perlahan Karam beringsut duduk di lantai. Karam menekuk kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dadanya. Mata Karam menerawang sambil memegang bibirnya.

 

“Masih terasa.” Lirih Karam. Seringaian terkembang di bibir Karam. “Sedikit lagi.”

 

Karam bangkit menuju lemarinya. Lama Karam memilih piyama yang nyaman untuk dikenakannya, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada piyama berwarna putih dengan motif mickey mouse. Setelahnya Karam kembali ke kamar Yunho.

 

Karam membuka pintu kamar Yunho prlahan. “Hyung~” Panggil Karam. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Karam langsung masuk saja.

 

Ternyata Yunho sudah ada di atas tempat tidur dan dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Yunho sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Karam mendekati ranjang Yunho perlahan. “Hyung sudah tidur yah? Apa aku ganti bajunya lama?” Karam mengusap perlahan pipi Yunho. “Saranghae.” Lirih Karam.

 

Yunho tiba-tiba membuka mata dan menangkap tangan Karam yang berada di atas pipinya. “Kamu bandel yah!” Seru Yunho. Karam yang syok tidak berkutik. Yunho buru-buru bangkit dan mendorong Karam hingga ia terjerembab jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur Yunho. Dengan tanpa ampun Yunho menggelitiki Karam.

 

“Gyahhahaaha~ Hyung geli!” Teriak Karam namun Yunho bukannya berhenti malah makin menjadi.

 

“Hyung! Berhenti!” Karam berusaha lepas dari serangan gelitikan Yunho. Dan yup! Dia berhasil lepas dengan cara menendang lutut Yunho. Yunho meringis kesakitan, melihat kesempatan itu Karam menghadiahkan Yunho sebuah pukulan bantal.

 

Pukulan itu mengena telak di wajah Yunho. Yunho  yang tidak terima balas memukul Karam dengan bantal lain. Akhirnya semalaman suntuk mereka berdua melanjutkan aksi perang bantal.

 

===========================================================================

 

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah bangun setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan membereskan semua buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai kamar Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya sambil bersenandung ria. Karam yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan memberikan segelas susu coklat kepada Jaejoong.

 

“Hyung, ini minum dulu.” Seru Mika sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat kepada Jaejoong.

 

“Mika, aku udah telat! Aku lagi ada test nih.”

 

“Test apa? Kok aku gak tahu ya?” Tanya Mika sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 

“Itu loh! Uji kemampuan buat kelas 3.” Jaejoong buru-buru memakai sepatunya.

 

“Hyung, di luar kan panas banget.” Seru Mika sambil menyeruput susunya.

 

“Ah~ udah deh gak apa-apa, aku juga udah minum obat. Dah~” Jaejoong keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru.

 

Mika mengikutinya sampai ke pintu depan. “Aku antar hyung!” Mika berteriak.

 

“Tidak usah!” Balas Jaejoong

 

“Hyung ingat, sampai sekolah makan ya! Jangan kelelahan juga!” Teriak Mika

 

“Oke!” Sahut Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong berlari secepat kilat. Dalam semenit sekali Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong mendumel karena begitu bodohnya sampai lupa belajar dan baru bangun untuk belajar pukul 1 malam dan alhasil ia bangun kesiangan padahal kepala sekolahnya sudah mengingatkan bagi semua peserta ujian harus datang ke sekolah pukul 7 tepat.

 

Akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di sekolahnya dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya dan napas tersengal-sengal. Sedikit lagi Jaejoong bisa mencapai gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi sayang tenaganya habis karena berlari tadi. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pening dan berputar-putar. Ini sering terjadi pada Jaejoong bila ia kelelahan. Keseimbangan Jaejoong mulai menipis. Dan puncaknya tubuh Jaejoong mulai terjatuh. Jaejoong menutup matanya.

 

#HUPP

 

“Hah? Kok gak sakit? Masa ia Cuma jatoh begini langsung meninggal?” Batin Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya.

 

Jaejoong melirik kebawah. Melayang. Dia melayang, pikirnya. Pandangannya naik sedikit ke atas. Sebuah tangan –yang menurut Jaejoong- cukup mulus melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Pandangannya dinaikan lagi hingga sekarang menghadap wajah seorang anak laki-laki –yang lagi-lagi menurut Jaejoong-  cukup tampan.

 

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya anak laki-laki itu

 

“A… aku baik-baik saja kok.” Seru Jaejoong gugup. “Ya ampun dekat sekali wajahnya!” Batin Jaejoong.

 

“OMG Aku telat!” Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Jaejoong membahana.

 

“Yunho!” Jaejoong buru-buru bangun dari posisinya –yang mengundang curiga- itu. Dia tidak mau Yunho mengamuk di saat yang tidak tepat karena ia hapal betul sikap posesif Yunho.

 

Tapi mungkin keseimbangannya belum pulih benar, Jaejoong hampir terjatuh, tapi berkat tangan anak laki-laki tadi yang memapah Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak jadi terjatuh.

 

“Boo~” Panggil Yunho saat ia mendekat.

 

“Yun~ kamu telat juga?”

 

“Apa-apaan tanganmu itu hah?! Cepat singkirkan!” Yunho menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu agar cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pinggan Jaejoong.

 

“Oh, maaf.” Seru anak laki-laki itu.

 

“Siapa dia?” Tanya Yunho ketus.

 

“Yun~ udah deh, gak usah kayak mau ngajak berantem gitu! Kita udah telat mending kita masuk terus…” Omongan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

 

“Boo~ kenapa pipimu ada ruamnya?”

 

“Ini udah biasa Yunnie! Kan aku emang gak tahan panas.” Tidak terasa ada sesuatuyang berwarna merah keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.

 

“Boo~ hidungmu mimisan.” Yunho buru-buru melap darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. “Boo~ kita ke UKS aja.”

 

“Gak usah Yun~ ini sih biasa kalo aku kepanasan! Udah deh kita telat nih!” Bujuk Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunho pun menurut dan langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk menuju kelas mereka. Sebelumnya Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih dulu pada anak laki-laki yang tadi menolongnya. Tapi Jaejoong lupa bertanya padanya siapa namanya.

 

===========================================================================

 

Mika datang ke sekolah sambil terus menghisap permen coklat di mulutnya. Dan pada saat yang sama Karam datang. Mereka berdua secara kebetulan berpapasan. Mika memandang dengan nada mengejek ke arah Karam yang datang dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel besar.

 

“Kau mau kabur dari rumah hah?!” Ejek Mika.

 

“Bukan urusanmu!” Seru Karam dingin.

 

Mika menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Ya memang bukan urusanku, ayo kita bertaruh.”

 

“Aku tidak sudi bermain denganmu.”

 

“Begitu ya? Karam aku tahu semua kartu as yang kau punya. Jadi kau jangan pernah bertindak bodoh, apalagi sampai punya pemikiran untuk memisahkan Jae hyung dengan senior Yunho.”

 

Karam hanya menanggapi perkataan Mika dengan senyuman –senyuman dingin-. “Kau terlalu percaya diri.”

 

“Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang.” Mika tersenyum meremehkan. “Tapi aku bisa membantumu.”

 

“Hah?!”  Karam menghentikan langkahnya.

 

“Membantumu untuk menggagalkan rencanamu.” Mika melipat tangannya di dada.

 

“Kau iblis!”

 

“Aku memang iblis! Iblis bermuka dua, asal kau tahu saja. Aku bisa sangat baik padamu dan di saat yang sama bisa sangat kejam padamu.” Mika meraih dagu Karam.

 

“Enyahkan tanganmu dari wajahku.”

 

Mika menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Karam. “Aku mau tanya padamu, apa orang yang ingin memisahkan dua insane yang mencintai bukan iblis? Menurutku dia sama iblisnya denganku.”

 

“Aku benci dia!” Karam melanjutkan langkahnya. Mika hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kepergian Karam. Tapi, tidak beberapa lama Karam memutar tubuhnya. “Aku juga benci kau!” Karam mengacungkan jari tengahnya, menandakan perang di mulai setelah itu ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mika.

 

“Kau yang memulai perang ini, Karam.” Desis Mika.

 

“Siapa dia?” Seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul pundak Mika. “Anak baru itu ya? Dia imut sekali! Mukanya mirip dengan sepupumu yah?”

 

“Injun lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku! Tak tahukah kau itu berat! Dan jangan suka berlendotan denganku!” Seru Mika sadis dan dipenuhi dengan aura kegelapan.

 

“Aku bertaruh kau ada apa-apanya dengan anak itu.” Seru Injun.

 

“Ya! Dan kita lihat aku punya mainan baru, tapi sepertinya dia tidak baru bagiku. Tapi ini akan menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan.”

 

“Aduhh…” Injun memegang keningnya. “Aku gak ngerti sama yang kamu omong! Sumpah! Emang beda orang jenius dengan orang dengan IQ rata-rata kayak aku.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author lagi galau, jadi kalo ada Typo ampuni saya T^T

Jaejoong meletakan kepalanya di meja, saat ini semua temannya berada di luar kelas sebab ujian marathon yag dilaksanakan untuk mengethui kemampuan kelas 3 sudah selesai. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat. Jaejoong menekan perutnya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang menjalar di perutnya. Mungkin karena ia tadi hanya sarapan dengan sebungkus roti. Terkadang Jaejoong merutuki nasibnya yang penyakitan.

 

Sebenarnya penyakit lupus sangat berbahaya, bisa dibilang sama dengan penyakit kanker. Tapi memang Jaejoong orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing, ia selalu meremehkan penyakitnya, itu sebabnya dulu dia sempat drop hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit hingga hampir sebulan. Dan semenjak saat itu Mika menjaga ketat semua gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Jaejoong harus menuruti semua perkataan Mika sebelum Mika marah besar dan mengamuk kepadanya.

 

“Jaejoong~ah! Kau pasyti belum makan yah ini aku bawakan roti.” Seru seorang anak laki-laki yang baru muncul dari ambang pintu kelas Jaejoong.

 

Anak laki-laki itu mendekati Jaejoong dan langsung duduk di bangku depan meja Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu. “Hai Junsyu!”

 

“Jaejoong! Namaku Junsyu, ah.. ya sudah abaikan.” Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Jaejoong yang memanggilnya ‘Junsyu’. Junsu memang terlahir cadel ‘S’. Dia tidak bisa melafalkan huruf S dengan sempurna.

 

“Ya terima kasyih Junsyu atas rotinya.” Seru Jaejoong yang langsung menyambar roti yang ada di tangan Junsu. “Kenapa kau tahu aku syedang kelaparan?”

 

“Jaejoong, aku kan temanmu dari kecil. Aku bahkan tahu penyakit yang kau derita. Kau itu menderita penyakit Lu-“ Sebelum Junsu melanjutkan bicaranya dengan cepat Jaejoong membekap mulut Junsu.

 

“Junsyu! Kau jangan bilang-bilang kenapa syih!” Seru Jaejoong.

 

“Hia mahah.” *Ia Maaf*

 

Setelah itu Jaejoong membuka bekapan mulut Junsu. “Junsu, coba bilang deh Junsu, su- su sangat suka sekali dengan susu.” Goda Jaejoong.

 

“Ya! KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN MENGGODAKU!” Seru Junsu sewot. “Kau kira aku tidak bisya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan benar hah?”

 

“Kalo bisa coba ucapkan.” Ledek Jaejoong.

 

“Oke! Aku syudah belajar.” Seru Junsu emosi. “Dengar yah! Junsyu syu-syu syangat syuka syusyu.” Wajah Junsu memerah mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Tenyata dirinya memang belum bisa bicara ‘S’ dengan benar.

 

Tawa Jaejoong pecah mendengar omongan Junsu. Jaejoong senang sekali menggoda Junsu yang memang tidak fasih melafalkan huruf ‘S’. Bahkan Junsu dulu pernah sampai belajar bicara S seharian. Tapi walau Jaejoong suka menggoda Junsu, Junsu tidak pernah marah pada Jaejoong.

 

“Syudah puas ketawanya?” Junsu cemberut.

 

“Jangan cemberut dong, nanti gak manis lagi.” Jaejoong menoel dagu Junsu.

 

“Hah ,aku capek niruin cadel kayak kamu. Lidahku jadi gatal.”

 

“Ya udah jangan ditiru lagi!” Seru Junsu sewot. Handphone Junsu bergetar. Junsu mengangkatnya dengan malas dan ada nada membentak di dalamnya. “Ya halo?!”

 

“Ah, benarkah?!” Mendadak Junsu bangkit dari duduk lalu pergi keluar kelas. Pandangan Jaejoong mengikuti kepergian Junsu. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan hal untuk melampiaskan hasrat laparnya.

 

“Boo~” Sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Jaejoong. “Kau sudah dapat hasilnya kah?”

 

Jaejoong menggeleng. “Belum.” Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

 

“Si Junsu kenapa? Tadi kayak kesel banget.”

 

“Habis aku ledekin, emang kenapa?”

 

“Kamu tuh ya, sering banget sih ledekin si Junsu.”

 

“Permisi.” Sebuah suara muncul dari ambang pintu, refleks Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara.

 

“Cowok itu!” Seru Jaejoong histeris.

 

“Ngapain kau kesini hah?!” Seru Yunho emosi.

 

Anak laki-laki itu menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho. “Aku?” Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

 

“Perkenalkan” Anak laki-laki itu membungkuk. “Aku Park Yoochun, kau bisa memanggilku Yoochun atau Yoo. Aku mencari Junsu.”

 

“Terserah!” Seru Yunho ketus.

 

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di lehernya dan bangkit menuju Yoochun itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Yoochun. “Aduh makasih ya yang tadi.” Seru Jaejoong semangat.

 

“Oh iya.” Yoochun tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat siapa saja meleleh, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Akhirnya Yunho juga mendatangi Yoochun.

 

“Ya! Jangan berlama-lama! Lepaskan tanganmu.” Seru Yunho sambil mencoba memisahkan jabatan tangan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

 

“Yoochun!” Suara cempreng milik Junsu membahana. Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Yoochun yang sedang membelakangi pintu refleks memutar badan mereka untuk melihat asal suara yang mereka yakini berasal dari pintu.

 

“Junsu?” Tanya Yoochun.

 

“Ngapain kamu kesyini? Udah aku bilang kan jangan ke syekolah!” Seru Junsu sewot.

 

“Kau kenal Yoochun, Junsu?” Tanya Jaejoong.

 

Junsu mengangguk. “Aku syangat kenal dengan orang ini.”

 

“Junsu! Pekerjaan di rumahku belum selesai tuh, makanya aku nyusul kamu kesini.” Seru Yoochun.

 

“Ya! Aku bukan babu mu Yoochun!” Seru Junsu mencak-mencak. “Lagian aku masyih di syekolah.”

 

“Tapi kau masih berhutang padaku.” Yoochun melipat tangannya di dada dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 

“Syudah! Kau pulang syaja syana!” Junsu mendorong-dorong badan Yoochun untuk keluar dari kelasnya Jaejoong.

 

“Oke! Aku keluar. Tapi aku pamit dulu sama Jaejoong.” Yoochun memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Jaejoong. “Jaejoong, aku pamit yah, tapi eum- apa aku bisa minta nomormu Jaejoong?” Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab Yunho buru-buru buka suara. “Tidak!”

 

Jaejoong mencubit pinggan Yunho dan melemparkan death glare ke Yunho. “Boleh. Kau Tanya Junsu aja.” Yoochun mengangguk senang.

 

“Bye!” Seru Yoochun.

 

“Syudah-syudah!” Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun keluar kelas.

 

Jaejoong dan Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kelas, mereka sedang asyik memperhatikan Junsu yang sedang bertengkar dengan Yoochun. Junsu terlihat seperti nenek-nenek ditambah dengan suara cemprengnya menurut Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

 

==========================================================================

 

“Jaejoong is so awesome~” Seru Yoochun.

 

“Kenapa memangnya hah?!” Tanya Junsu ketus.

 

“Nomor telponnya mana?”

 

“Gak mau! Aku gak mau kasyih ke kamu! Kamu kan buaya!” Junsu menjitak jidat lebar Yoochun.

 

“Ayolah~” Bujuk Yoochun.

 

“Gak mau! Syudah syana pulang!” Junsu mendorong punggung Yoochun untuk yang terakhir kali lau berniat meninggalkan Yoochun dan kembali ke kelas Jaejoong, tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana Yoochun menahan tangan Junsu.

 

“Eit, tunggu dulu, aku kayaknya suka deh sama Jaejoong. Dia belum punya gebetan kan?” Tanya Yoochun.

 

“Gak! Dia udah punya pacar dan cowok tadi di sebelahnya itu pacarnya.” Jawab Junsu ketus.

 

“Oke! Akan kurebut dia.” Seru Yoochun penuh percaya diri.

 

“Rebut jidatmu!” Junsu menoyor kepala Yoochun.

===========================================================================

 

Waktu istirahat untuk siswa SMP habis, kali ini Karam berniat membolos pelajaran. Dia berdalih kepalanya pusing dan berniat untuk ke UKS. Karam merapikan buku-bukunya yang ada di atas meja. Setelah pamit dengan guru yang mengajar di kelasnya Karam keluar kelas.

 

Karam menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk dan tidak sadar kalau ia lewat di tengah lapangan basket dan kebetulan di sana ada seorang murid SMP yang sedang bermain. Anak laki-laki itu mendribble bola sambil berlari-lari kecil dan sesekali melakukan gerakan free style.

 

Anak laki-laki itu berniat melemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya tapi niatnya terhenti karena Karam menabraknya.

 

#BRAKK

 

Karam dan anak itu jatuh bertindihan dengan posisi anak itu ada di atas Karam. “Ma… Ma… Maafkan aku senior.” Seru anak itu gugup, karena jarak wajah Karam dan anak itu dekat sekali. Bahkan hembusan nafas mereka bisa dirasakan satu sama lain.


End file.
